


Guardians Beware

by SoulofHorus



Series: Destiny Stories [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Betrayal, Broken Promise, Deepthroat, F/F, Knifeplay, Marked by Knife, Morbid, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped in an Alley, Stabbing, This is very dark, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: After Patrol and hearing about Riven, the Last Known Ahamkara was slain, this Hunter decides to celebrate with her roommate. When she leaves the celebration, someone was watching and they were waiting, Waiting for you to cross paths with them.Warning: Morbid themes and Violence aheadSecond Person POV





	1. Chapter 1

You finally came back from a grueling patrol in the Tangled Shore, tired, sore, and you just want some sleep. Even as a Hunter, you can’t evade sleep forever. Most Hunters are insomniacs since they patrol for weeks at a time. You were going to relax when you heard your shared dorm room door open. In came a Titan, your best friend, and your closest girlfriend. Her being an Exo, you a Human, you don’t have romantic feelings towards her. After you clearly stated you didn’t want to be in a relationship, they understood.

Even still, you wondered if Exos could have sex...

“Hey, how was the patrol?” The Exo asked you as you slipped into more comfortable clothing. Simple pants and a nice shirt, and your knives. They never left your side, even when you slept.

“Long, boring, and I think I have some Scorn blood on my armor and on my cloak. It takes so damn long to get it all out, and sometimes, not all of it comes out,” You groaned in frustration as you see some blood on your cloak.

“Well, it’ll come out, mostly. Hey, have you heard the news?” the Exo asked.

“No, I haven’t kept up on it, why?” you inquired.

Wordlessly, they slid over a data pad that had some news. The Headline read:  _ Eight Victims of the Phantom Rapist found injured. _ You read along and saw they were  _ Guardians _ . How? They would have used their Light to fend off attackers. Only if they didn’t get knocked out first. The victims were split four Males and four Females, two Awoken and two Humans respectively across each gender. (Meaning, two males and two females for each species) 

The reports, or witness accounts, say they had Light suppressing bonds on their wrists, so they couldn’t fight back. They couldn’t even speak to their Ghosts…

This is  _ bad… _

“Phantom Rapist?” you questioned.

“No one knows who this person is, they never get a look at their face. It is always hidden. The victims are usually semi-drunk, but sober enough to register something is wrong. They are dragged in alleyways and well, the name says it all.” The Titan said.

Now you were suspicious, how do they know this? This isn’t said anywhere. “How do you know this?” You asked, slightly curious and  _ very _ slight accusatory mannerisms laced in.

“Judging by the pictures provided here and here,” they started pointing to the pictures in the report, “The crime scenes are normally outside of bars or pubs, a small alley, and no natural light or streetlights can make it there. Hence, they can’t see their face.” Her logic makes sense, and your suspicions are cleared.

“You sure you weren’t an investigator in your past life?” you mused with slight humor.

She chuckled, her facial features lit up yellow as she laughed, “Maybe little Hunter, maybe.” You rolled your eyes at the nickname.

Ever since you were revived around fifteen years ago at the peak of Mount Everest, made it to the City, and got assigned her as a roommate, she has called you ‘little Hunter’. You have asked her years ago if that was some sort of pet name, but she said it was a nickname ‘because you are way younger than I am.’

“You know, you still haven’t revealed how old you are. Come on,” You put the report down and crossed your legs on the couch staring at the Exo in the Kitchen area, “give me a hint?” you pouted.

Their face turned blue as they gazed upon you, and you couldn’t help but let out a shiver. That’s weird, whenever she does that, you never shiver. You put it off as you just got cold, reminding you of your trip on Mount Everest.

“Well, fine, after all these years you deserve a hint. I was around when the Black Garden was defeated.” They stated.

You did the mental math and the Black Garden was around forty-fifty years ago, accounting the Exo were made at the start of the Golden Age. “Damn you’re old. Maybe like a couple of centuries old, I’d say” You said coming to a conclusion.

“Around there yeah.” She replied. “So, do you wanna go out tonight? I heard the team of six Guardians slew Riven, the last ‘known’ Ahamkara. This calls for a celebration!!”

You stilled, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? With you know, the Phantom roaming around. I don’t want to be next.” 

Sensing your fear, they wrapped you in a hug, bone-crushing, maybe, “Don’t worry little Hunter, I’ll protect you. Exos can take more shots before we get drunk. So, I’ll keep an eye on you. I promise.”

You have had some close calls with some shady characters. You fought, but they overpowered you and almost had their way with you. You tend to avoid going out for this reason, but if your friend says they will protect you, then they will. Titans are big on protection.

“What time are we leaving?” You asked, “Will I need to dress up?”

“We’ll leave in a few hours, around eight, as for dressing up, that’s up to you.” They said, “Also, go take a bath, you still kinda smell. My sensors are detecting all sorts of foreign smells.” she joked

You laughed, “Uh huh, after like three baths and a shower, I  _ doubt  _ I smell like how I did hours ago.”

The next hour you applied some light makeup and found a knee-length dress that hugs all your curves. The dress is a nice Auburn color, matching your hair. You know you  _ look _ hot, but sometimes you don’t  _ feel _ hot. Then again, no one has gotten to know you. People make all sorts of judgments before they get to know you.

Soon, 8 PM rolled around, and the Titan and yourself went to one of the local bars. You may not have weapons on you, but there is a knife or two strapped to your thigh. You can never be too careful.

You walked in and the Titan walked you towards the bar and bought you a drink. You were watching intently as it was made and you watched all hand movements. Someone could slip something in your drink if you’re not looking.

The bartender finished making the drink and slid it across the counter. You left some extra Glimmer as a tip. The Titan wanted to dance and you agreed. You weren’t letting go of your drink or putting it somewhere. 

The Titan asked you, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“For the first time in a long time, yeah, I am. Thanks.” You said genuinely.

“Good, the night has only begun.” She said as the music carried you away into the night.

News of the slaying of Riven made every Guardian want to celebrate, and so they did. There was grinding, kissing, groping, even some daring people having sex in the back rooms, but you weren’t one of those people. You were drinking, chatting and catching up with other Hunters, trading stories, throwing knives, and just bullshitting each other.

Eventually, you had to leave and you left the bartender some extra Glimmer as thanks. You attempted to find your roommate to tell them you were heading back, so you had your Ghost relay a message for you.

When you left the bar, cold air sucker punched you, wishing you brought a jacket. You Ghost asked you, “Do you want your armor?”

You breathed out, “Sure, it’ll be better than this dress.” Thankfully your hair was in a braid over your right collarbone. Your armor was transmatted on you with a glimmer of light. The only thing that wasn’t was your helmet. Your sidearm was on you, along with a plethora of knives.

You were walking home when you felt a cold presence. It was dark and you could feel  _ something _ out there. You weren’t drunk, but the last drink you had pushed you past the point of drinking anymore. Yet, you felt woozy and started to stumble. The wall was the closest thing to you and you leaned on it for support. 

You tried to raise anyone on comms, but your Ghost couldn't get a lock on any signal. This is  _ bad _ . You vaguely remember skimming over how the victims couldn’t contact anyone prior to their raping.

Then the realization hit, the Phantom Rapist was after  _ you _ .

You started panicking, telling your Ghost to keep trying to ping your location to the nearest Guardians. You started to hobble along and you passed an alleyway.

Big mistake.

A hand wrapped around your waist and before you could scream, a hand was over your mouth. Then, a distorted voice said, “Oh lookie what I have here. A lone Guardian, wandering the streets. You know, they say you shouldn’t go alone, but when do you Hunters  _ ever _ follow the rules?” They said aloud.

You tried to make them relinquish their grip on you, but they were strong. One explanation: It’s a Titan. No one is  _ this _ strong.

They turned you around and slammed you into a wall, you head ricocheted off it and black spots clouded your vision. You screamed in pain, but they silenced you with a slap. You finally saw what the victims were saying, you couldn’t see their face. The one thing you could see was a blue light emitting from their head. It was staring into your soul, burning you.

“Now, don’t go passing out on me yet Hunter. We have lots of time.” They said, putting something on your wrists. Your eyes widened as you realized it was the bracelets that everyone was talking about. The ones that make it so you can’t connect to your Ghost, and ergo, the Light.

“No, please don’t do this!” You blubbered out. You didn’t want this, not to be raped in the City streets. You aren’t a stranger to sex, but to be forced to is another situation entirely. You were thinking about going for another Hunter, or maybe a Warlock. You didn’t want to be taken by this… this  _ monster _ .

“I don’t care.”

You tried moving away from them, but they pushed you back against the wall and secured your wrists above you, but left your legs unchained? Why? “Don’t even think about kicking me, or I  _ will _ break your legs.” They threatened. Oh, that’s why.

You didn’t even think about kicking them in the first place. Your thoughts were brought to a standstill as one of their hands made it to your lower regions, slowly. You stilled… Were they caressing you?

You were about to ask what were they doing, but their hand started to vibrate, sending tendrils of pleasure up your spine. You instinctively bucked your hips, but they forced you on the wall once more.  _ “Don’t move!” _

You whimpered, “Why...why are you doing this?” silently pleaded for them to not do this.

“I don’t need a reason.” They said as you heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping, and then you felt a draft down low.

You were wretching your wrists trying to break free of the bracelets that were securing you to the wall. Except that didn’t work, you could feel the bracelets digging into your skin. Then the smell of blood was in the air, it was dripping down your arms, slowly.

“We got a fighter, don’t we?” They said as they slid their faceplate back and being the sadist they are, they  _ licked _ the blood from your wrists. “Mmmhmmm, you’re the only one who has put up this much of a fight. I’m surprised. Fortunately for you, I like surprises and I hope you do too.” They said as they started to grind on you, but you felt something.

They were getting off on your fear and you were dry as they shoved a finger into your walls. It was uncomfortable. They put a hand over your throat and started to squeeze. Air was harder to get in, and you didn’t want to die. A part of you wanted to die so you didn’t have to go through this. Another part of you wanted to live and find out who this is. They deserve to rot in the darkest pits, even the Darkness wouldn’t dare touch.

“Look at you. I have to say, you looked amazing in that dress, too bad you switched it for your armor.” They said as they released your throat and searched you for your knives.

You became alert as they said ‘in that dress’. How did they know you were in that dress? How long were they watching? “Nothing to say? Shame. I love it when my victims have some colorful words to say. I learn some new words each and every time.” They purred.

“Why me?” You had to know.

“I’ve been after you for a while now, the last eight victims were warm-ups. They were simple raping. I’ve saved the best for you and that nice soft cunt of yours.” They said as they flicked said cunt. Even with their faceplate off, their voice is still distorted. It’s an Exo, you mused as the pain faded.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be cared for. Maybe.” They said as you felt something poke you. “Get ready, Hunter.” They said.

You were about to plead as they forcibly shoved themselves in you. The pain you felt was unlike any other pain you have felt before. Consider the fact you have been stabbed by a Hive Knight once before and it hurt, but it was quick.

This. This was nothing close to it. To be penetrated by this Phantom, to be taken like this. They let themselves get adjusted to your tight walls. You felt the pain go down, but they pulled out and slammed into you again, causing even further pain.

“Please stop! Please!” You begged, but it was futile. They weren’t going to listen to you. Hell, everyone else probably begged.

“Mmmhhmmm yes, beg for me to stop. It’ll make this even better when I won’t. Oh, and you can try to scream. No one can help you, no one is coming to save you.” They said as the nibbled on your ear and kissed your neck. They sucked on your neck as they continued to thrust into you. “Oh, you’re  _ sooo _ tight. Mhhmmm, I’m glad I waited for you.”

You continued to struggle against the bracelets, yet somehow, your legs are now wrapped around your assailant's waist. Maybe another reason they didn’t secure your legs, for this reason.

Their pace was fast and rough, and considering the fact you weren’t wet, it was all friction. You could feel the blood pouring out from your pussy, making their extremity go further and deeper. They continued to kiss and suck on your neck, they were even biting you, marking you.

You became delirious as they continued to fuck you like a cock sleeve. They were making you feel worthless.

“Oh, shit, I’m going to….” They were cut off as they did one last thrust as they came into your pussy. You screamed in agony as it filled you. They moved their hips causing tendrils of pain to shoot throughout your body.

They shoved your legs of their waist and you couldn’t even feel them. They hurt so much that you couldn’t even stand.

What made matters worse, was the fact the bracelets were still digging into your skin. They felt like they were being sawed off.

Their next actions surprised you, they removed them from the wall and you thought it was over. They turned you around as you were now facing the wall, then refastened the bracelets, make your arms go into a ‘T’ position. You tried to stand tall, but your knees gave out and you slumped.

You were crying, silently begging them to kill you, to put you out of your misery. You heard more fabric ripping and then your ass got cold. Then something wet and slimy was getting in between you. Your heart rate accelerated to new heights as they inserted themselves into your asshole. It hurt even worse than your pussy. Add to the fact that it was now  _ vibrating _ . What the fuck is this? You screamed again in pain as the person continued to thrust into you.

“How does it feel to be worthless? How does it feel to be used like a little fucktoy? Answer me, Hunter! How does it feel to be degraded to nothing but a slut?” they asked, well, more like yelled into your ear. You sobbed as they asked you. Then they  _ licked the tears from your cheeks _ **.** They continued to rape you for what felt like hours. Your throat sore from crying and sobbing, your lower half feeling like it went through eight or nine blenders then spat you out and did it again.

_ “It… it hurts so much…. Why don’t you just kill me?”  _ You murmured out.

They chuckled darkly as they thrusted into you once more, drawing a pained yelp from your lips, “Why would I do that? I happen to like torturing you.”

_ “Sadist.”  _ You insulted them, which got your head against the wall.

**“Say that again, I** **_dare_ ** **you.”** They seethed.

_ “You are a sadistic bastard.”  _ Oh, look the rebel version of you comes out at the worst time.

They forcibly turned you around, made you look into the eyes of the helmet they were wearing. It was still glowing blue. They flashed a knife in front of you, then you felt a pain in your abdomen. They stabbed you and you could feel your blood dripping like a leaky faucet.

“Feeling brave now?” They asked with a snarl.

You shook your head vigorously.

“Good.” They said as you felt yourself getting stretched again, the knife making it presence known like a beacon in the dark. They pulled the knife out and it clattered to the ground. They climaxed once again in your pussy, and you could feel the mix of blood and semen leaking out of you, forming a puddle under your feet.

Then, the pressure on your wrists became nonexistent and you slumped to the ground in pain. Black spots are starting to cloud your vision. Your heart rate was returning to normal, but when your wrists were, once again,  re-fastened to a lower part of the wall was when your heart started beating on overdrive. Arc Light felt so slow as your heart beat at rates you thought impossible. You could feel your mouth open in horror.

They laughed at your expression, “You thought this was over? I told you: I’ve saved you for a while and I’m going to make this worse than any other victim. Now sit still and this will be over before you know it.”

They lined up their cock at your mouth and you didn’t want to open your mouth, so they kicked your side and your mouth opened to scream and they took their chance.

Their cock was breaching the furthest depths of your throat. It was bulging your neck, you were gagging on it. The dark spots were slowly covering you, then they pulled out and you took a deep breath and then coughed. You coughed up what felt like a lung, but it was all saliva, maybe a little blood.

After a few deep breaths, the dick was back down your throat and they were pumping at a consistent pace. They would hold your head as your mouth stretched to fit it all. The moans and groans from the Phantom were the only other noise besides the squishing and squelching of the fluids.

Tears cascaded down your face, the makeup you had on was smeared and ruined. You probably looked like shit. Hell, you felt like shit.

Without warning, more semen was released down your throat and you were forced to swallow it all. You gagged and coughed the whole way.

“Open up.” They demanded. You did, and they seemed to be pleased, “Good girl, usually they refuse to swallow it and they lose something else. Now, for the grand finale….” They picked up the knife, your knife, that they stabbed you with and pulled up the right side of your chest armor. They started to crave something into you, but with all the blood loss and hell you endured. The darkness was accepting of you and you closed your eyes, having a small hope that this was all a dream.

The last thing you heard before you actually passed out was, “I’ll see you soon, ma petite Chasseuse.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next time you woke up it was in the hospital, you tried to sit up, but you couldn’t. The injuries you sustained all made their appearance known. You groaned in pain and the Doctor came in, “Relax Guardian, Can you understand me?” I nodded, “You are injured and you sustained a lot of wounds. I ran tests on you and I have the results. Do you want to hear them?” I nodded again, “We found traces of semen in your uterus, thankfully, you aren’t pregnant. You were… you were raped by the Phantom Rapist. They gave you severe lacerations across your wrists, abdomen, and even your face. Your ghost had managed to heal every scratch, cut and wound, except one. Do you want to see it?” I nodded my head once more, albeit slowly.

They held up a picture, and it showed a nine in Roman Numerals with a small inscription that translated to ‘See you soon.’ The tears came to your eyes faster than a knife. You cried as all the memories came back. The alley, the person, the  _ pain.  _ Your legs are sore, especially your core. It hurts to move, it hurts even now.

Then the door burst open, “Where is she!?” A voice that you know belted out. “Where is my friend!?” The Exo’s eyes landed on you and her eyes went red, “WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!” she shouted.

_“It was… it was… the Phantom… they, they raped me, marked me, and…. Defiled me.”_ you said weakly, but immediately followed it up with, “WHERE WERE YOU? YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT ME. YOU **PROMISED** TO BE THERE! WHEN I WAS BEING RAPED AGAINST A WALL IN AN ALLEYWAY!!” The tears completely disrupting your vision as you shouted at her, 

You whispered now, “I want to be left alone…  _ please _ .”

Her eyes changed to pink as she said, “I’ll be waiting for you when you want to talk, please take care little Hunter.” The Exo said as she walked out of the room. The Doctor was appalled at the display of emotions.

“Do you need anything, Madame Guardian?” 

“I just need to be alone, please.” You said, still sobbing.

 

**Days later…**

 

After being dismissed from the hospital, you went back to your room and just stayed in your room. You couldn’t sleep, you wouldn’t eat, you just.... Shut down. Your hair was a mess, you felt like Hive gunk on a ship, disgusting and rancid. You still wish Cayde was here, he would take you out for some spicy ramen, his treat, yet he’s gone.

Other Hunters would come by and try to help you, but you didn’t want their help. It wouldn’t do anything. Even the other victims tried to get you to come out.

They managed to convince you to go shower and clean up, finally. You smelled so bad that it took a couple of showers to get you smelling decent.

Each victim was spread around your apartment, one at a time telling their story. They were being empathetic to you, as they have the experience, but milder. They have yet to hear it from you.

You feel more comfortable with these people than anyone else,  _ “They marked me, they bound me to a wall. It was so dark and I only saw a blue light from their helmet. They cut me off from the Light, my Ghost. They… they entered me with so much force, that I thought I was going to die. I-I wanted to die. It was so painful. They reached to every entrance they could, I can’t sleep because all I can see is the blue light and the mask. I feel like I’m no longer safe here. I can’t even truly leave because of my Ghost. I love my Ghost, but I don’t have the will to live anymore.”  _ You said as the sobs came back, the four females gave you a shoulder to cry on.

Each one of them gave you a hug and told you that you will make it through and to not push everyone away in your time of need. You still felt worthless. You didn’t even want any Titans in the room. Thankfully, none of the victims were. Your roommate was there because you do share the room, but also as another shoulder to cry on. You know that she regrets not being there for you, and she only wants to  _ try  _ and make it up to you, but only if you’re willing.

_ “I just… I need to find this person and bring them to justice. I won’t give up until I do. They don’t deserve to live after this. They crossed the line after the first time, but they are the furthest away from redemption now.”  _ You stated with confidence. Everyone else agreed with you and they all left, and you retreated to your room again.

“I had a service bot replace your bedsheets for you, the original ones will back up in a few hours, okay? I’ll be out on Patrol, so I’ll be back soon.” Your roommate told you.

Your voice raised to a normal volume, “Okay, and I-I’m sorry for yelling at you at the hospital. You didn’t deserve my hatred.” You said as a tear rolled down your face.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, little Hunter, I deserved your hatred. I’ll make it up to you one day.” She said as she hugged you and wiped away the tear.

You returned to your room, but not before the Titan put her finger in her mouth, then pulling it out with a satisfied sigh. Did she…. Did she just put your tear in her mouth and  _ enjoy _ it?

 

 **Some more Days Later...**  
  
You didn’t want to admit it, but the possibility was there. Could your roommate, your best friend, your closest girlfriend be _the_ Phantom Rapist? But, she’s a girl and girls don’t have dicks. That’s biologically impossible. Then again, Exos themselves were biologically impossible until the Golden Age.

That still doesn’t clear your suspicions. You thought back when you asked them about the witness reports and how she knew so much about this Rapist. They described it so well, but it wasn’t in the report. It wasn't in  _ any  _ of the reports and you re-read them all to check your facts.

When you and her got paired together for the room, you both agreed to not enter each others’ room without an invitation. You respected privacy, you both do, but you may have to break that rule to satisfy your curiosity.

Figuring now was the best time, she was out on Patrol and wasn’t due back for another hour or so; You went to go snoop in her room. Her door was locked, but a simple lock pick later, the door opened, and what you saw surprised you.

You saw folders upon folders and every single one of the victims’ personal files, yours included.You felt cold in her room for an unexplainable reason... You thought she was helping you investigate, but you saw a note. The note that brought you one step closer:  _ Make her go out for a drink and execute the plan _ .

You froze in shock. She  _ wanted  _ you to go out that night? She was working for the Phantom? She was the accomplice, or is she the Phantom? All these questions, not enough answers. You saw papers everywhere, data pads, you name it, it was there.

You opened her closet and saw just some standard civvie clothes, but one thing stood out. You moved all the clothes and you dropped back in horror.

_ It was the helmet you saw that night. _ There it was, plain as day. It was the One-Eyed Mask Titan helmet. Titans run rampant with this in the Crucible, but this is the mask you kept seeing in your dreams, but could never place it, until now. 

To make matters worse, you saw those bracelets. Those bracelets that restrained you to the wall while you had to endure your rape. You couldn’t believe your eyes, and you told your Ghost to get a weapon ready. You might need it.

That still doesn’t explain her… her dick? It doesn’t make sense until you saw a box that was meant for Exos.  _ Artificial Male Genitalia: This upgrade allows the user, an Exo, to produce a realistic male penis. It can grow up to nine inches, depending on the setting. _

The closet was giving you a cold vibe so you dug further and found a box that was the source of this ‘cold’, you opened the box and found a knife that was thought long lost. It was a bullet from Thorn, the cursed Handcannon. It was a gun meant to steal a guardian’s Light should they come into contact, but this was a mere fragment. It doesn’t contain the full power of a normal shot. It sickens you. The scar on your stomach started to burn. Did she… trace over her carving with  _ this? _ To make it  _ permanent?  _

That was all you needed to know. It was her. You trusted her! Yet, she raped you. You scolded yourself as you remember what she said before you passed out. ‘Ma petite Chasseuse’ is Golden Age French for ‘My little Huntress.’ You were frustrated you didn’t make the connection sooner. You decided that enough was enough and left the room, not caring because you were going to confront her about it _. _

No sooner than you left her room, the main door opened and there stood your roommate, or as you now know her as, the Phantom Rapist. “What were you doing in my room?” Her voice was cold as ice. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” You seethed.

“You were in my room, I thought we agreed to our own privacy,” she replied, shutting the door.

“Why don’t you explain who you really are,  _ Phantom Rapist?” _ You spat out with pure hate.

Her eyes widened, then narrowed. Then she spoke, “So, you figured it out huh? I thought I gave you a reason to not bother with me.” her voice now distorted as it was all those nights ago.

You step back in shock, “I didn’t want it to be true… Why? Why rape all those people? Those Guardians? Me? I deserve an answer.” You said as your gun materialized in your hands.

“I told you the night I took you, I don’t need a reason.”

“Bullshit, there is a reason for everything.” you sneered

She sighed, her eyes softening as if recalling a memory, “When I first met you, I fell in love, and when you said that you weren’t interested in a relationship. I went mad, I thought it was something about me being an Exo, but you weren’t interested, do you know what it feels like to love someone who doesn’t love you back?. I wanted you to be mine. I went and got the upgrade that I know you saw and found an unsuspecting Awoken Warlock. The look on her face as she gazed upon it. Oh, it was bliss.” Her smile was demented, crazed. She’s lost it.

“Why the bracelets? Why cut us off?” You said as you raised the gun. You didn’t want to shoot her, but if it came down to it, you would.

“Makes it easier to take them, and it makes inflicting pain so much better.” She said as she took a step closer.

“Don’t fucking move! Or I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Shoot me? Kill me? I know you would never pull the trigger. You don’t go into the Crucible. You don’t like killing other Guardians, even for sport. I know you, my little Hunter, you couldn’t and wouldn’t pull the trigger.” Phantom, as you now know, took another step. They were close, but not close enough for Prime Titan range. As Commander Zavala says, ‘At close range, a fist is better than any gun.’

“You really are a sadist. I trusted you! I actually cared for you. At the hospital, did you actually care or was that an act?” You asked, furious at the betrayal.

“No, that was genuine. I was worried that I  _ actually _ killed you. The rest of it was an act of innocence. I had to act that way to avoid suspicion. How did you figure it out?” Phantom asked, genuinely curious. 

“When you put my tear in your mouth and made that satisfying noise,” you growled out.

“Hmm, I thought I was more careful than that, guess not.” Phantom mused.

“Why? Why do this? It doesn’t make any sense.” You broke your gaze from Phantom and that was all it took to spiral out of control.

She lunged at you with full force, but you dodged away and raised the gun yet again, “So, that was when my friend died, and this  _ monster _ took her place. You never cared, you lied to me for years! Then you raped me!” You fired the gun once. It missed, but it was close, just above the shoulder.

“Because I loved you!” You still at Phantom’s response. Was it true? No, it couldn’t be.

In the time you stopped, Phantom knocked the gun out of your hands and straddled you, pinning your hands above your head. Add in the fact that she’s a Titan, who is stronger than normal Guardians,  _ and _ she’s an Exo, adding even more potential strength.

“Don’t you understand?!” She yelled, her eyes burning into yours.

“I understand perfectly, you are a  **_monster!_ ** ” You shouted and rolled yourself over, so now you were on top. You stood up as fast as possible to get away from her. You tried to open the door, but it deadbolted and locked. You turned around to a gun in your face and Phantom’s eyes narrowed.

“You know I won’t hesitate to kill you.” She said, almost sadly.

You had something in your pocket the entire time, and you might as well except it. You managed to get one of those bracelets and you slipped it on your wrist. “Might as well, I wanted to die that night. The hell you put me through was worse than any death I’ve ever had.” You said as you showed her the bracelet and you had a second gun appear, pointed at your own head.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Since you were around from the Black Garden, you knew of the Vault of Glass correct? Well, what was the saying? Oh yeah,  **Guardians make their own fate!** ” On cue, five other Guardians busted through all the windows and aimed every gun at Phantom.

“Give it up, you have tortured all of us long enough!” You shouted, still not lowering the gun.

She locked her gaze on you, “You bitch!” then you heard the distinct click of the bullets going off, and then shit hit the fan…

 

**…**

 

The next thing you know, you were being wheeled out and put into emergency care. Phantom, now deceased, her Ghost had left her long ago, but she managed to get one bullet off, it went close to your heart. Thankfully, the bracelet wasn’t fully secure and your Ghost managed to heal you while someone else got the bullet out.

Thankfully, this all happened a few months ago and you have moved on, yet a part of you misses your roommate, the one before she became Phantom. Hopefully, she’s in a better place.

“Hey, girlfriend!” A voice shouted. You turned your head to see your hot Girlfriend looking at you from the bedroom door, “What’s up?”

You sighed, “I’m justing thinking of her, wondering if she’s finally resting in peace.” You regarded your Warlock girlfriend, who absolutely  _ adores _ Lightplay during sex.

“She is, now, come on! I've got a surprise for you!” She said as she dropped her robe and she was wearing the sexiest lace ever. You hopped over to your girlfriend and collied your lips with hers.

“Let’s go have some fun, yeah?” You whispered huskily.

“Oh, we will, don’t worry beautiful, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't my best work, but I had this idea swirling around for a few days. Hope it went well, and hope you people enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -Horus


End file.
